A New Star
by Anton From The 313
Summary: This is the story of two men who try to make it big in the wrestling business and take a hard road to stardom.
1. Chapter One

The man opened his eyes. He saw nothing but sunlight peering through his car window. He had to sleep in his car because he had no home when he was on the road. He knew that his family was one of the greatest families he could ever get. They understood what he had to do for his job, he had to wrestle and put on a show.  
  
The sat up from his back seat. He looked around and saw traffic zooming by. He had to pull over on the high way to sleep, he wasn't going to make it any further last night. He had drived all day so he finally pulled over to sleep but now he was ready to start driving once again. He was on his way to his next wrestling event.  
  
The man put his car into drive, he peered over his shoulder to make sure he had a clear entrance to get back on the high way. His cell phone rang. He paused and waited to pull out onto the road. He picked up his phone and saw 'Boss: 916-2002'. His boss was calling from his cell phone. The man didn't smile. He didn't have any expression. He answered his phone.  
  
"Hey Jimmy! Ya, its your boss. Where the hell are you? I have been waiting at this arena for you all morning!" the boss yelled over the phone. The man held his phone away from his ear as the boss was yelling so loud.  
  
"Yes, I told you my name isn't Jimmy. I am just getting off the high way. I was too tired last night to continue driving. I will be there soon to go over my match." the man replied. He didn't get a nice response as he expected.  
  
"Roads bad? Well you know what I don't care that you couldn't continue driving last night, you come 10 minutes late next time and you will be fired. I can't believe you ever would expect to get drafted into the WWE, Jimmy." The boss replied then he hung up his end.  
  
The man spoke to himself "God my name is Josh, NOT JIMMY!" he then made sure he could get on the high way and he drove onto the road. He almost got his by a speeding car. The car zoomed by and Josh could hear nothing but a loud annoying honk. He made an angry face. What was with everyone? Josh was in a hurry. He had to make his way to the arena, he was scheduled a match that night. He was working toward a contract with the WWE, if only he would ever get it. He wasn't all that sure he would anymore, all his training when he was a kid and he almost got himself fired.  
  
After about 1 hour of driving Josh made it into the arena parking lot, he was scheduled for the second match of the event, not a great one. He was going to win, it was going to be an easy match. Josh moved into the V.I.P parking area and parked his car. Josh opened his door and pull his bags out the door. He slung his heaviest bag over his shoulder and he began to walk toward the arena side door entrance when it suddenly opened.  
  
"Hey Josh! Finally you are here, now we can go over our match, boss just wanted me to greet you and tell you that he changed his mind and you are going to lose tonight, I am going to beat you in under two minutes. I know it is stupid, I mean look at you compared to me!" Josh's scheduled opponent had said to him as he greeted him. Josh was much bigger than most of the wrestlers on the roster of the current federation he was working in. He had much bigger arms than almost all of them, yet he was the youngest.  
  
Josh had an upset face. He paused and then nodded. Josh wasn't ready to lose to a guy four sizes smaller than him. You see his opponent, The Brain, was a very small kid. They wrestled when they were just young kids. They had kept their wrestling names since then, Anti-Steel was Josh and The Brain was his best pal Brian.  
  
The two were going through the wrestling company together. They both had the same sights set. They wanted to get drafted in the WWE. It was a dream since they were both 11. Most wrestlers were that young when they discovered that was their life long dream.  
  
Once Josh was settled in their locker room the two started talking about how their boss had pissed them off. It made them pretty angry that he was so rude to them, they were actually the federation's best and he treated them like they were new-comers. The federation was too poor to pay them, they could only get money from tips from the crowd. That didn't happen often. They were talking about how they were ready to quit when the boss slammed the door open and he yelled at the two.  
  
"Okay you morons I am ready to go through you match!" he had yelled.  
  
"Excuse me Gordie, I think you can take a rest, we are your best two and you treat us like dirt!" Josh mouthed back to Gordie, the boss. Yet still the two men, Josh and Brian, walked up two the boss and followed him to the ring to go over their match. It was going to be one hell of a run over. They had some great ideas for their match but the boss wouldn't take any of them.  
  
"Let's finish off the match by Brain hitting Anti-Steel with a flying cross-body then the one, two, three." The boss had suggested.  
  
"How about we entertain the crowd," Josh had said "we could make Brain distract Anti-Steel by getting his goon to take my girl. He could roll me up from then, it would make more sense because everyone know he can't over power me."  
  
"I agree with Josh." Brian had said. The boss look at the two. He hated the idea. Just because he knew that those two could make better story lines than him. He decided to trash their idea and go with his own. The two men decided not to argue.  
  
After they had went over the match the two men were watching the boss tell everyone what their matches would be. He finally got to the worst match of the night. He decided to use Josh's idea. He wanted to do anything to make Anti-Steel and Brain down. He hated the characters that Josh and Brian held. He hated the owners of the characters of Anti-Steel and Brain. There was no way that they were going to have an easy job. 


	2. Chapter Two

Josh and Brian were ready to pack things up. They were still furious about their boss. Using their ideas for lower-card matches. It made them angry. They had had their match already, done what the boss wanted. He decided after the match that it wasn't a good idea and the two wouldn't get matches because the match had a dumb idea behind it. The boss planed the match and then he claims they did!  
  
"This is bullshit! I can't take this crap anymore. Like I would care if I got fired from this piece of shit federation anyway!" Josh roared. Brian just looked on, not sure what he should do.  
  
"Calm down, it will be fine." Brian replied.  
  
"FINE MY ASS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT!" Josh was very angry. He was ready to leave the federation, no doubt about it. How could you be the best in the company and get the worst storylines and matches? Josh thought it was impossible until he made it into that federation.  
  
Brian said goodbye and the two men made their way to their hotels. Josh was happy for one thing, he wouldn't have to sleep in his car again. He made his way to the hotel. It was a very ugly dump. The boss had said that he was going to get a great hotel. His career was only getting worse with his boss and his relationship.  
  
Josh had amazingly pulled through the night. His bed was cold, the sheets were dirty looking so he didn't use them. He made it about half way through in the hotel then he decided he didn't want to be in that place. He got his stuff and he went out into his car. Luckily he didn't have to pay because he never enjoyed his stay and they understood.  
  
His car was much better. At least it was clean, not that warm though, he didn't need to waste his gas. Josh just ignored the problems, he concentrated on sleeping. After a while it finally came to him.  
  
In the morning Josh wolk up to his stereo which he forgot to turn off. He sat up and he could see the arena from where he was. His phone rang after about ten minutes of being awake. He looked on his caller ID. He saw it was his boss. He never answered, he was unsure he was even going to work that day.  
  
He ignored the call but then the boss kept calling. Josh was not sure why, today they just had a stupid meeting about the next show, he wasn't even on the next show so why go? The boss just kept calling so Josh decided that he would see what the hell the boss wanted, maybe he would quit now.  
  
Josh picked up the phone and he heard the boss blaring through the other end "Josh, you have to get down here! Something bad happened!"  
  
"What? Tell me what happened." Josh replied. The boss wouldn't say. He just said that Josh should get down to the arena a quick as possible. Something was wrong and it had to do with Josh.  
  
Once Josh pulled into the arena he saw a few cop cars, and ambulance had just loaded someone into the vehicle and was about to pull out. The boss was standing in the doorway, he didn't look so happy, not angry, but not happy. Almost sad, something that didn't happen with the boss often.  
  
Josh pulled up and got out of his car fairly quickly. He was worried that he was about to hear something bad, he was defiantly right. The boss was read to lay the bad news out to Josh. He had maybe lost a friend. A very close friend.  
  
Josh found out by the boss. Josh was right, the boss was sad. He felt bad most of all. Brian had been injured. He had got to the arena early, he was helping out a bit, trying to get a better word in with the boss. Some raging fan was banging on the arena door. Brian wanted to help so he opened the door. The fan wanted to get an autograph from a few wrestlers but the boss didn't want anyone but the crew in the building so Brian did what he had to do, he said no.  
  
Brian had found out shortly after that the fan had a switchblade. He had felt the switchblade go piercing through his skin, splattering blood all over the angered fan. Brian had never experienced such pain. He felt the blade go inches from his heart. He then saw nothing but black.  
  
Josh was worried that Brian wouldn't make it. He went to the hospital and they said to Josh they were certain that he would make it. Josh was pretty happy. He was given permission to go sit with Brian for a while. The two talked for a long time about how they thought Brian life was over.  
  
It had been at least two hours when Josh heard a strange sound. It was the sound of the heart monitor. Brian's neck had stopped holding his head up. His head was now laying on the pillow. Josh's face began to go horrified. He was worried. Josh didn't know what the odd sound meant but he knew it was bad when doctors had rushed him out of the room. There were loud shouts coming from the room. Josh just decided it sit in the waiting room.  
  
A few hours later a nurse came out. Josh stood up waiting to hear good news. The nurse, unfotanatly, had no good news to bring. Brian had lost his life. There was no way he could make it the doctors had said. Josh did not know what to think, he was upset yet angry because he wanted to kick the fans ass. He could not stand that some punk had just killed his best friend.  
  
Apparently the blade had actually pierced the heart itself. The doctors did not detect this before. They could not figure out why it didn't take in effect right away. Josh believed God didn't want the two friends two end their friendship without a good last few words. Josh was very horrified. Now he was certain he wanted to quit. 


	3. Chapter Three

Josh walked out of the hospital. He slowly made his way to his car. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and injected the key to unlock his door. What was he going to do? He thought that he couldn't continue with his loss he had just experienced. Josh had nothing else to do but go home to his girlfriend Carrie.  
  
Josh was driving along the high way. It was very quiet. He had sat in the parking lot thinking about what he should do. It had started to get dark so he decided to head home. He knew that Carrie wasn't expecting him anytime soon. He also knew that she wouldn't cheat on him, they loved each other too much.  
  
Josh pulled into his driveway. He lived in a small cozy cabin just out of the city. It was already almost morning by the time he got home. Luckily he wasn't out on a tour, he was in his hometown when all this shit had been happening. Josh got out of his car, it was parked behind Carrie's. He took his keys and inserted them into the lock of the door.  
  
Josh was amazed to see that the lights were on, Carrie was still awake. He opened the door and then Carrie came running down the hall. She jumped into his arms, happy to see him. Josh walked up the small stair into his main hall. He turned toward the kitchen. He saw Carrie's best friend Shelby sitting in a chair by the kitchen table. She had a smile on her face.  
  
Josh thought it was odd that the two would be up so late. He looked at Carrie and saw she had marks of tears, like she was just crying. He didn't know what was up.  
  
"What is the matter Sweetie?" Josh asked Carrie as she got out of his arms. She hugged him and she replied.  
  
"I heard that there was an accident at work! I was so worried that you and your crazy ideas had brought you to trouble and killed you. I didn't want this to happen!" his girlfriend said in a happy voice.  
  
Josh realized that Carrie got scared from the business he was in. He thought of it as just another reason to quit! Him, Carrie and Shelby talked it over. He talked to them about what happened to Brian and he talked to them about his boss. He said he was going to go to the meeting they were having in two days and he was going to decide then what the hell he was going to do with his career.  
  
The day came, pretty slow actually. The slow days passing Josh spend with one person only, Carrie, his girlfriend. At this moment she was the only one who could make him happy. He actually had a smile on his face when he was with her. He couldn't stand being unhappy. He also didn't want to bring down others around him so he just kept it to himself.  
  
Josh was on his was to the meeting. His day was going good. He was hoping to start off fresh. He made it to the arena and then he got into the pressroom. He made sure that he was early, he hadn't made up his mind if he was quitting yet or not. The boss, him, and a few of the other low-card talent had a pretty long talk. It was about 4 hours long. Josh though that it was boring and pointless.  
  
The topic of what happened to Brian came up a few times actually. It turned out that the guys were all pitching in and giving Josh some money. He didn't care. It seemed they were bribing him to stay in the company. Josh felt that he didn't deserve that. He told the crew to keep the money, he didn't want bribes. He got up and he went home to Carrie.  
  
Carrie wasn't all to upset. Their house was good as it was. They were living fine, but she did want Josh to start making a little more money. She knew that Josh loved the company and she was upset when he told her he was on his way to go to the World Wrestling Entertainment's training camp. It almost killed her when she told him this.  
  
"Why do you have to go? You just got over an accident that happened because of that stuff! Why go back to it?" Carrie asked. Josh understood what she was coming from. He had no other choice though. She wanted him to make more money, he wanted to do that for her. He would do anything for her.  
  
Josh decided that he would sell the house and move to where the training camp was. It was a risky move, the house didn't sell for much and they didn't get that great of a house to live in up by the training camp. The one good thing with this move was Josh had finally started to make a bit more money.  
  
He managed to be in the training camp and he was also working for a large car company. He had a little bit of trouble managing the jobs but it was soon going to pay off. He was starting to realize that for every tragic thing that happens a good thing comes back in return. 


End file.
